Don't let me go
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMPLETE! Malfoy take Hermione's innocence and Hermione tell's her mother about it. Minerva/Hermione Mother/Daughter fic. Rated M!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' the great J.K.R. does.  
_****_A/N: Crowned Tiger asked me to write a Minerva/Hermione Mother/Daughter fic last night, and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it chick!_**  


* * *

  
"Mom!" Hermione called through the transfiguration classroom.

"What is it, kitten?" Minerva came out from her office.

"Malfoy he – he called me a –a –" Hermione broke down crying. Minerva ran to her daughter's side and held her, her fingers running through her chocolate locks.

"What did he call you, kitten?"

"Potter's whore." Hermione whispered.

"That's not all is it kitten?" Minerva asked quietly, realising that Hermione was trying to hide something.

"Can we go to our chambers?"

"Of course kitten." Minerva gently picked her small thirteen year old girl up and carried her through the back door in her office to their living room. Once there, Minerva placed her daughter gently on the sofa and sat next to her. "How are you feeling kitten?"

"Sick and sore."

"Oh kitten, he didn't force himself on you, did he?" All Hermione could do was nod and curl up into a small a ball as possible. "Oh my special little kitten." Minerva gently pulled Hermione into her lap as she cried and violently shook

"Tabby?"

"In here Albus!"

Albus came into the living room and gasped as he saw tears running down both his wife's and daughter's cheeks. "Oh tabby, what's happened/" Albus knelt in front of his wife and held her free hand.

"Malfoy took my kittens innocence." Minerva whispered.

Albus stood, kissed his wife and daughter on the forehead and stormed out.

A little over an hour later, both mother and daughter had calmed down enough to speak.

"Hermione, kitten, can you tell me what happened?"

Hermione nodded and swallowed, taking a deep breath, collecting her thoughts.

"I was sat on the astronomy tower looking over the grounds. I don't really remember much mom."

"Just tell me what you can, kitten." Minerva's voice was so soft.

Hermione stiffly nodded again. "I didn't know he was there. He was hiding in the shadows, just stood there, watching me. I'd started to sing and that's when I heard him. I spun around and the next thing I know, I'm on the floor and he's inside me. It hurt so much." Tears had started to pour down Hermione's cheeks, but she carried on. She felt she needed to share what happened with her mother. She knew that she'd been through something similar and she just wanted to get it off her chest and talking about it, she thought, would be the best way. "I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. I carried on struggling, but it just made him enjoy it more." At that Hermione completely broke down.

"Hush, it's okay kitten. He's never going to touch you again. I promise." Minerva continued to sooth her daughter while she waited for her husband to return.

Another hour passed before Albus arrived home.

"Minni?" Albus asked.

"Shh, she's not long gone to sleep." Minerva whispered.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Albus sat next to his two angels and gently held his wife as she held their daughter.

Minerva nodded. "What have you done?"

"Sorted out Malfoy, that's all Min."

"How?"

"There's no need to know hun."

"But –"

"I've left him in the hand's of the governors and Severus."

Minerva nodded.

"Daddy?"

"I'm here sweetheart."

"Please stop him."

"Don't worry my brave little lion cub, he's _never_ going to hurt you again. I promise." Albus kissed her forehead.

"Please keep me safe, daddy."

"I promise little lion. Nothing's going to hurt you, not while I'm around."

Hermione shared a small smile with her father before she turned to her mother. "Don't ever let me go mommy."

"I promise kitten. I promise. I'll always hold you and love you. Nothing's going to take you away from me. _Never_."

Hermione hugged Minerva and sighed as she let her heavy lids shut. While the knowledge that both of her parents were there to guard and protect her, kept her calm and sane.

The end ...


End file.
